Kingdom of Saints
by steer2justice
Summary: SMT: Devil Survivor one-shot. Spoilers for Amane's route. Introspection. MC struggles with his newfound power as the King of Bel, and the moral implications of using this power for justice. His relationship with his friends is affected as a result.


Kingdom of Saints

----

Honestly, I haven't written a fanfic for ages. The previous attempts with fanfiction have been disastrous, and it took me a while to regain my passion for writing. Also, SMT: Devil Survivor doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Atlus, one of the most brilliant video game companies ever. I shan't bore you too much, and without further ado, I present my story.

----

Here he was, standing on the highest floor of a skyscraper that overlooked the entire Yamanote Circle.

The cerulean sky shimmered softly above him. The bright, radiant sun overlooked the entire world, as if it was the very source of life itself. It was a beautiful day in all things considered, and the blue-haired boy thought so as well.

Abel stood upright, his white cloak billowing behind him. He looked imposing and powerful, as he should be as the world's Messiah, the chosen one of God. Abel looked like a seventeen-year-old high school student in all aspects, but he was special, that much everyone was aware.

After all, how many seventeen-year-olds have had such a heavy burden as Abel? How many seventeen-year-olds could lead a group of teenagers into lifting the Tokyo Lockdown and averting Armageddon?

Besides his role as the Messiah of the world, he was also the King of Bel.

Bel. That word was both horrifying and enticing to Abel's ears. Once, a long time ago, he would have thought of the existence of demons as being nothing but hearsay, and that there were no such things as angels or a God that overlooked the world. After all, Abel was never quite religious before the Tokyo Lockdown, only going to church on special occasions like Christmas.

Beldr, Belial, Belberith, Beelzebub and Jezebel screamed inside him, yelling at him for being a letdown and a incompetent ruler towards the demons, choosing to follow their eternal enemy, God, instead of rebelling against his rule.

Heck, the demons disagreed with him as well, but they could not rebel against the orders of the King of Bel.

However, was he truly content with his life so far?

----

_"Mother!" Eight-year-old Michael Steer cried as he ran out of his room._

_"What is it, dear?" Madame Steer asked her beloved son calmly, "Why are you so excited? Did something happen?"_

_"Mother, I have decided in my life's goal. I want to change the world! I want to make everything peaceful and happy for everyone to live in!" Michael Steer smiled, grinning innocently._

_"Oh, that's a wonderful dream. I'm sure the ideal world that you create in the future will be something to look forward to. You're a kind, sweet boy, Michael. Now, why don't you tell that to Naoya? I'm sure he'll be pleased to hear that." Madame Steer said calmly, chuckling at the innocence of the young boy. He would find out in time, that an ideal utopia could never be achieved, and he would have a more realistic goal in the future, like becoming the president of a big company and bringing in riches._

_When Michael ran into Naoya's room and told him of his goal, Naoya merely smiled at Michael's naivety._

_"You have to understand. Not everyone will follow your way of thinking, little brother. The only way to make a better world for all, is to create one with your very own strength. Kindness and compassion alone will not create a utopia, for what is man without action?"_

----

Abel smiled at that thought.

Naoya. They were closer than brothers, after the Steers had adopted Naoya into their household after the death of Naoya's parents when he was a young boy. He grew up with Naoya, and Abel did learn many things about the nature of life from his older cousin.

However, there was something about Naoya that disturbed him. Naoya would smile and laugh along with Abel, but there was something behind the surface, seething and waiting for a chance to erupt.

Only now, did Abel understand. Naoya was Cain, his brother and his murderer. They were fated to stand on different sides in life, ever since Cain made his decision by murdering Abel in cold blood all these years ago.

Cain, refusing to admit his mistake out of sheer pride and being so overtaken by his jealousy of God favoring Abel above him, chose to follow the path of Lucifer and rebel against His will. Abel wanted to redeem Cain above all else, but it was impossible. He had misunderstood the Lord's intention, and chose to spend lifetimes scheming for a chance to rebel against the Almighty Father.

Did he make the right choice, Abel wondered from time to time. What would have happened if he had followed the path of Cain, and rebelled against the Lord? Would it save more people if he had chosen to give man absolute free will by waging war against his creator?

No, that was heresy. God's justice is the only justice in the world. He is Absolute, the perfect ruler of all. Abel could not give up on his convictions now, after he had done so much, sacrificed so much for his ideal of a better world for all.

His friends would not forgive him if he did, let alone the angels and God, his kind, loving Father in Heaven.

Friendship, Abel pondered, what was it exactly?

----

_Yuzu said to Michael, the night after the Lockdown had been lifted._

_"Steer, " She began, "It's finished. The Lockdown is over. Must you really continue doing God's will as the Messiah of the world? Couldn't you live a peaceful life like we did before, and pretend that nothing had happened exactly?"_

_Michael shook his head, out of sheer determination, "Yuzu. I thought you'd finally understand. How many innocents have died in the Lockdown? How many lives have been consumed by the demons who went around without someone to control them? The only way for evil to triumph, is for good men to do nothing. Power has to be used for the good of the world. I am the King of Bel, and I will not leave the world as it is. There is much to be done."_

_Yuzu said softly, collapsing into his arms, "I thought it was supposed to be over. No more fighting, pain or death. I'm… I'm tired, Steer."_

_Michael held her softly, "I'll create the world you desire, Yuzu. There will be no longer pain or suffering in a world ruled by the Lord. I will judge evildoers and the world will become a utopia. For you and the people of the world, I cannot falter."_

_After a month after they shared their tender moment together, Yuzu, Midori and Atsuro left Michael._

_"I'm sorry, Steer." Yuzu said, "I'm tired. I don't want to fight anymore, and witness any more pain and suffering. I… I want to go home."_

_"Steer." Midori said, in tears, "What you're doing is exactly the same way Keisuke did things. Look what happened to him? A… hero has to forgive and forget! What you're doing is not in the way of a true hero!"_

_"I can't stand to see you anymore. You... You're different, Steer. If that's the Messiah of the new world, please. Allow me to return home and live out my life in peace."_

_Michael let them go. If they had wanted to leave, so be it. He would not force them to stay._

----

Keisuke Takagi.

Abel could connect best with him. The soft-spoken bespectacled boy who had fought so hard for his absolute justice was correct, in a way. Keisuke fought for what he believed in, and Abel admired that.

However, he did not judge the evildoers fairly. He did so using a demon, Yama, the judge of the underworld. He did not give them a proper trial and murdered them without fairness. That was the reason why Abel did not agree with him.

He died as a result. He fought bravely against evil, but an evildoer, Kaido, who had desired power simply for his own personal satisfaction, killed him using the power of the King of the Wind Demons, Pazuzu.

Keisuke's death was the perfect motivation that spurred Abel on his quest for a perfect world. Martyrs like Keisuke had to die simply due to the presence of evil and greed in mankind.

Abel chased down and killed Kaido a few months after the end of the Tokyo Lockdown. For peace and righteousness to exist, one will have to do all that is necessary.

---

_"It's over, Kaido. For true justice to exist, you must die." Michael said coldly. Metatron loomed above the white-cloaked Messiah as he stood above his defeated enemy._

_"Kill me then! Kill me like you did the others! You're no different from Mr Hypocrite!" Kaido spat._

_"Our merciful Father has allowed you a chance of repentance. Bow to him, and all your sins will be absolved." Michael said calmly._

_"Never! I'll rather die than follow this God who desires to take away the freedom of man! Open your eyes, Phones! He's not what he seems!"_

_"Evil shall be punished." Michael said simply, and gave the order. Metatron loomed dangerously before Kaido and said without emotion._

_"Megiloloan."_

---

Only Amane truly understood him.

The ex-priestess of the Shomonkai, the one who had the willpower to rebel against her father's corrupt teachings and fight for true justice, really was an exceptional woman.

It had been said that all great men have a woman behind them that would spur them on. Amane was Abel's inspiration and motivation. Whenever the duties as Messiah seemed to be too much for Abel to handle, Amane would always be there to reassure Abel that he was doing the right thing.

Slowly, but surely, Abel found himself falling for Amane, and she did with him.

With the permission of the Lord, they were wed and proclaimed as the new Adam and Eve of the Kingdom of Saints by choirs of angels.

---

_"I… I can't do this any further, Amane." Michael said to his wife, as he sobbed after the judgement of his ex-classmates who were guilty of thievery and punished accordingly._

_"Lord Abel," Amane said calmly, "Look at me. They had a chance for redemption, but they were too corrupted to take it. You couldn't have done anything more. Our Father understands your sadness, but remember. Without a Messiah, humankind will once more revert to sin and desire. You wouldn't want that, would you?"_

_"N-no." Michael said, "Stay with me. You're the only thing I have left."_

_Amane smiled, "Yes, of course. We're the Adam and Eve of the new kingdom. We have to stay together for the good of mankind."_

----

Abel cast away all doubt.

Peace for the pure of heart, and for the corrupt, the pain of death and eternal torment.

There was no reason to hesitate. For the Kingdom of Saints, he will strive on and create a better world for everyone.

For his friends, who didn't understand him.

For Keisuke, who was his true soul mate.

For Amane, who depended on him.

For God, who gave him the power to make everything right.

For Abel himself, because justice could never co-exist with evil.

Michael Steer, the weak teenager was no more. Only Abel, the righteous, pure Messiah remained.

Together, they will create a new world for all.


End file.
